


Running With Wolves

by Cheshire_Grin_Girl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Grin_Girl/pseuds/Cheshire_Grin_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Poetry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running With Wolves

The smell of blood used to make me sick  
But I soon learned to grow out of it  
I wasn't able to eat raw meat  
Now the cooking fires scare me

I used to be a plaything, fast-footed PREYSCAREDRUN  
Eyes wide I would run, until the day they caught up with me  
They teased and taunted and my NOSHOWFEAR only made them bite harder  
Till they were ordered to stop by the ALPHABLOODLAW

He thought I was fun so he SILVERTONGUESPEAK to get a potion  
I drank it and changed into a PREDATOR SMALLFOLLOW  
It was fun in PACKSPEAKLIFE  
They smiled with teeth like knives

It started small, they would kill I might bite  
But PACKLAW conquers, soon I was KILLBITEBLOOD  
I killed with them, ignoring once familiar faces  
When you run with wolves you have to forget PREYSCAREDRUN life


End file.
